


Black Coffee and Satisfaction

by GhouliganBoy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, I'm Sorry, Love/Hate, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Serial Killers, Unrequited Love, Violence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhouliganBoy/pseuds/GhouliganBoy
Summary: Serial killer bitches go to town
Relationships: Sangwoo/Darth Maul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Black Coffee and Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Eat ass

It was never an ordinary day for Sangwoo. Of course, could you blame him? The rotting bodies that he kept in his basement only seemed to get worse with age, not to mention he figured people were starting to catch on to him. It was his fault, really he was becoming lazy, he'd forget to clean up a speck of blood, or perhaps forget to put away the weapon he used, of course, it wasn't always a weapon, it could be something small, or blunt, or if he was just bored sharp, it wasn't his fault, he just loved the way he could make people bend at his will. Of course, he meant mentally and physically. But either way, he loved it. Every second of it, another thing that made his days a little bit more interesting was the man who kept coming into his coffee shop, this man was tall and wore interesting clothing with the strangest face paint that Sangwoo had ever seen, though it was almost appealing. The red on his face reminded him of the red blood that was once streaming down his fingers not too long ago. It was almost an orgasmic feeling, reminding himself of what he had done only hours before coming in to serve his shift. Of course, he was snapped back to reality by the low voice of the strange man who always came into his coffee shop. He ordered the same thing, every day just black coffee with the name 'Maul' to go with it. Sangwoo wanted to know more. As Maul kept coming in, he started noticing small things, the gloves on the strange man's hands, the yellow rings that circled his pure black pupil, the way the pattern on his face trailed down his neck and onto his arms he found himself wondering where else the pattern could go. It wasn't hard to tell, but Sangwoo studied him every time he came in.   
"Maul, Maul, Maul" He would repeat under his breath when he was cleaning the back or even serving coffee, which earned him strange looks from the locals. Alas, not once did this 'Maul' look in HIS direction or mutter HIS name under HIS breath. This didn't anger him, but it annoyed him, and he hated being annoyed, he grew to hate Maul. Or at least he thought that's what he grew towards the man.   
Black coffee, Black coffee, Black coffee. Every day it was the same thing. Every day the strange man would walk in order black coffee, black coffee, black coffee. Black. Coffee. Sangwoo now started to hate black coffee.  
If he wasn't thinking of black coffee, he was thinking of the bodies he had left to rot. Everytime he went home all he could think of was the screams, the terror, the smile on his face. As he watched the life leave every one of his victim's eyes, it always put a sly smirk on his face. It gave him what he was looking for a gave him satisfaction, but now Maul. Maul. maul. MAUL did not give him satisfaction, Maul would never give him satisfaction, he wanted satisfaction. He needed satisfaction. He needed satisfaction.  
And he would make sure that he got it. He'd wipe that nonchalant monotone face off the earth. The one he was forced to look at every day when he came into work. Though today was different, it was not black coffee, it was black coffee with sugar. Why would he need sugar? Was Sangwoo not enough? He wanted to be enough, He had to be enough. So, he did not put sugar in his coffee. For the first time that Sangwoo had ever seen, he could have sworn, he saw a smirk, even maybe a smile as Maul sipped his coffee, he must have known. He had to know. There was no sugar. Still, he threw the cup away and left as he did every. single. day. It was annoying, he hated him, he hated him, he hated him, he needed him. The next day he came into work, Maul was already there waiting, waiting for him to take his order, not anyone else. For him to make the black coffee. Him to make sure that there was no sugar in it, Maul needed him. This thought created a warm feeling in Sangwoo's chest, something he had never thought he'd feel. It wasn't longing or anger, or hatred, it was nice. Still, it wasn't what he wanted. So, like time and time again, Maul ordered a black coffee, Sangwoo made the coffee, wrote Maul's name on the cup, watched Maul drink it, throw away the cup and leave. Watching the man's lips touch the rim of the cup, caused a spark to shoot through Sangwoo's entire body. An idea he wishes he'd had at the beginning of all this. An idea that would make Maul his.   
A fool he would make of him, a fool, a fool, a fool. A fool, as Sangwoo, filled a small plastic bag with scopolamine. A fool, as he mixed it in with the coffee. A fool, as he watched Maul slowly sip at the drink until it was empty.   
"Hello, Maul was it?" Sangwoo said, sliding his way into the chair across the table from where Maul sat. An act. All an act.   
Even dazed, as the drug began to kick in, Maul sat up straight. Keeping his monotone voice. "I have no interest in speaking with you-" He glanced at the name tag on Sangwoo's apron. "Sangwoo."   
A shiver went down his spine, as Maul spat his name with such venom. "Oh, but I have quite an interest in speaking with you. Just between you and me, I get what I want." Sangwoo replied with just as much hostility as Maul. He watched as Maul's pupils dilated, signaling the drug was beginning to take much greater hold. "Perhaps, we could chat... elsewhere. My place?" Knowing there would be no refusal, Sangwoo was practically already out of the door with Maul, hanging off his arm.   
Sangwoo shoved Maul through his front door, causing him to collapse to the floor, as Sangwoo locked the door behind them. "Wh-why do I feel like this?" Maul glared at Sangwoo playing into his act, while Sangwoo just smiled. "Because you're mine. Finally. After every black coffee. You're here and you're mine. Every day for months. Black coffee. Black coffee. Black. Coffee. But no more black coffee for you. Never again will I have to hear that monotone voice ringing through my ears. Keeping me up every night. Do you know what you do to me? I make YOUR coffee. I serve YOUR coffee. I mutter YOUR name. I drugged YOUR coffee. For what? Satisfaction." Sangwoo grabbed the nearest sharp object he could. A small pocket knife. Then he straddled Maul, one hand pulling him close and the other holding the knife to his throat. He laughed. "I'm going to have my satisfaction, Maul. I'm going to slice and cut each of your vocal cords from your throat and laugh. Did you hear me? I'm going to laugh has your blood drips down my fingers. Then I'll finally be satisfied, Maul. Finally."   
Maul's face quickly turned to a twisted grin. "You're sick. I'd almost find it attractive." He pulled Sangwoo close, letting the knife graze his skin, as he crashed his lips into the other man's.   
Sangwoo liked it. He didn't want to, but he did. The feeling of Maul's tongue practically down his throat was phenomenal. He dropped the knife and slid his hands up Maul's torso, before wrapping his arms around his neck. Maul pushed Sangwoo to the ground, flipping their positions. A sick, insane look appeared on his face as the broke the kiss.   
"I fear, for once, I have the high ground." Before Sangwoo can ask, a sharp, burning sensation flashed through his torso. A bright, red saber pierces him, making him scream. Maul can only laugh as he watches the life drain from Sangwoo's eyes. The smell of burning flesh filling the home. Which despite a new company, felt emptier than it ever had before. With the press of a button, the saber shrunk and was placed on his belt. He kissed the cheek of the dead man lying before him. Then, without regrets, he turned to take his leave. It is only the next day when Maul would return to the coffee shop. He didn't smile or wave to the new barista. He simply set the money on the counter and in the same monotone voice he'd say,   
"Coffee. Black."

**Author's Note:**

> Maddie I swear to god


End file.
